snow games
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Lucina couldn't stop staring as she walked through Nifl. She'd never seen this much snow before, never experienced such a bone-chilling cold before. -Lucina, Fjorm


**Title: **Snow games

**A/N:** For not-emmeryn for the Nagamas exchange! I've never considered Lucina/Fjorm before, but since it's a rarepair, I thought I should try my best to fill it for you. Hope you like it! (keep an eye out for another fic later this week, since I liked your other prompts quite a bit and wanna try to fill them too)

**Summary:** _Lucina couldn't stop staring as she walked through Nifl. She'd never seen this much snow before, never experienced such a bone-chilling cold before. _

…

…

…

…

The snow crunched as Lucina walked, packed powder crumbling as her heel dug into it. It was a strange sensation, almost like walking on the sand, and she could feel her feet threaten to slip out from underneath her. There wasn't snow like this in her homeland, not for decades at least. At least the kingdom of Askr had provided her with a warm coat; Lucina wasn't sure what she'd have done otherwise. Even through the coat, she felt cold. Without it, it'd be instant death.

"Need any help?" Fjorm asked, standing in front of her. As expected of the princess of a snowy kingdom, she had no difficulties at all reaching this spot. If anything, she seemed to be completely in control of both herself and the slippery snowbanks.

"No, I'm fine." Lucina smiled but whatever reassurances she gave were undermined by the slight sway of her body as she tried to stay upright. Chuckling nervously, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I'm not used to snow."

"I can tell." Fjorm giggled, offering Lucina a hand. "You don't have any, where you come from?"

"No." Lucina grasped Fjorm's hand gratefully, intertwining their gloved fingers as she struggled to maintain her balance. "My home…a dragon took over it all. Burned everything, everyone. There hasn't been snow there in ages, though I think the northern territories occasionally gets a dusting. I just haven't ever been able to visit them."

"Fire…like Sutr's home?" Fjorm mused aloud. She slowed her pace so she could walk next to Lucina.

"Not quite." Lucina shuddered at the thought of Muspell. If there was one thing she'd learned since she'd been summoned here, it was that the universe was bigger than she'd ever imagined. An entire world of ice and snow, another one of fire and ash—lands of such extremes existed, and somehow people lived in them too. "There isn't that much fire, fortunately."

"Oh." Fjorm scratched her chin, trying to picture it.

Changing the topic, Lucina gestured at Fjorm's clothing with her free hand. "Aren't you cold?" It had been bugging her for weeks now. Back when they were Askr, it wasn't quite as much of an issue—Askr was more like home, a place with varying temperatures and weather. Now that they were traversing Nifl, where it seemed only ice and cold existed, Fjorm's light clothing and bare skin were worrying.

"Me?" Fjorm blinked, glancing at her outfit. Flustered, she shook her head. "Oh no, I can see where you get the idea, but I am fine. It's a family trait, we don't really feel the cold anymore."

"Really?" Lucina stared, eyes wide. Then again, that made sense. No one from Muspell seemed to have a problem with the heat. Maybe it was like the emblem on her eye, a hereditary magic.

"Yes." Fjorm let go of Lucina's hand and knelt on the snow. With her bare fingers, she scooped a handful of snow and compressed it into a ball. She held it up, a proud smile on her face. "We are very good at snowball fights because of this."

"Snowball fights?" Lucina cocked her head, confused. Delicately, she picked up the ball from Fjorm and rolled it in her palm. The cold stung her skin. "You fight using this?"

"You've never had a snowball fight before?" Immediately, Fjorm stood up and clasped Lucina's hands, knocking the snowball to the ground. "What about snowmen? Snowangels?"

"I don't know any of that," Lucina admitted sheepishly. "Are those all real things? Monsters?"

"Monsters? Of course not!" Fjorm shook her head, appalled. With a determined expression, she turned around and started to drag Lucina back the way they'd come. "We will have to fix this mistake."

"What?" Helpless, Lucina trailed after her. Fjorm's grip was like a vise and she couldn't break free. "Where are we going?"

"Back." Fjorn frowned deeply. "I will have to enlist my siblings to help. A snowball fight is not nearly as fun with just two. It's hard to get a stockpile or make a decent fort."

It almost sounded like she was preparing for a war. Maybe she was—Lucina didn't know enough about the terms she was tossing about. All she could do was hold on tight and cross her fingers. Maybe she should have brought Cynthia or Owain with her. They were always better in situations like this.

"Don't worry." Sensing her nervousness, Fjorn turned to her with a reassuring smile. "You'll like this."

Lucina wasn't so sure about that but she nodded anyways. "Right."

If worst came to worst, she could always use Falchion.


End file.
